1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an educational or business presentation viewing system having multi-media components, and more particularly to an interactive, multi-media presentation viewing system that integrates presentation graphics in the form of presentation slides, video, audio, text, and other streaming media.
2. Background Art
Multimedia presentations in their simplest form involve the use of a variety of media, such as video, audio, slideshows, and text to present scripted presentations to mass audiences for such purposes as virtual classrooms or other educational and business presentations. Though there has been a recent explosion in the use of such multimedia presentations, very little work is ongoing in the field of interactive multimedia presentations. Interactive multimedia presentations have the promise of providing all new presentation and learning environments. Rather than the traditional canned presentation or lecture, a viewer of an interactive multimedia presentation would be able to play back the presentation while interacting with it to view or review specific sections, access additional information, search and even bookmark the presentation.